D O M I N A T I O N
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Apa akhirnya aku menakutimu, Onna?" / "Aku tidak takut." Jawab Orihime. / "Begitu. Maka, aku akan melahapmu pelan-pelan. Sampai kau merasa tidak tahan lagi... dan menyerah." Tekan Ulquiorra. "Memohonlah, untuk dilepaskan." / ULQUIHIME. AU. COMPLETED! R n R?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach.**

 **Warning : OOC. Rush. 16+**

* * *

 **DOMINATION**

 **By VikaKyura.**

 _Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

* * *

Ia selalu memasang raut dingin. Sikapnya tak acuh. Tatapannya mengancam.

Mulut yang tak banyak bicara. Bibir yang selalu menekuk ke bawah membentuk rengutan. Sikapnya yang sangat dingin. Sorot matanya yang tajam. Mimiknya yang selalu datar, hampir tak beremosi. Wajahnya hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

Membuat Ulquiorra Schiffer disegani oleh satu sekolah.

Seorang pemuda jenius yang selalu bersikap kelewat tenang, memilih untuk banyak diam, stoik dan sangat jarang menunjukkan emosi. Dengan sepasang mata hijau terang dan kulit yang putih pucat, sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam gelap. Tubuhnya ramping tegap dengan paras memikat.

Menyebabkan Ulquiorra bukan hanya disegani, namun diam-diam disenangi.

Meski pun tak akan ada yang berani mendekat.

Pemuda penyendiri itu seringkali mengabaikan semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Sama sekali tak peduli.

Rupanya sifat dan sikapnya yang dingin itu lah, yang entah kenapa malah membuat gadis-gadis meleleh dan membuat para pemuda kagum karenanya. Tak mengherankan, banyak gadis yang dibuat jatuh cinta dan tertarik oleh sosoknya.

Meski sekali lagi, tak akan ada yang benar-benar berani mendekat.

Sebab pemuda dingin itu selalu memasang tembok kokoh di antara dirinya dan para 'sampah' di sekitarnya. Tak mengizinkan siapa pun mengusik hidupnya. Membuat pemuda yang terkenal tak mempunyai hati itu, selalu sulit untuk diraih. Terlalu menakutkan untuk didekati.

Namun nyatanya... ada seseorang yang tidak takut padanya dan sama sekali tidak terusik oleh imejnya.

Gadis itu. Hanya dia.

"Orihime Inoue."

Panggilan tersebut membuat sekelompok siswi yang sedang berkumpul terperanjat. Mereka langsung memutar badan ke arah sumber suara. Semuanya langsung mematung.

Termasuk gadis yang namanya dipanggil. Ia terpaku diam.

Sebelum Orihime sempat bereaksi, si pemuda segera meraih lengan gadis itu dan berbalik pergi. Menyeret pemilik tubuh ramping nan montok itu untuk mengikutinya tanpa ada perlawanan berarti.

"Tunggu!" Seorang gadis tomboy sahabat dari Orihime segera menghadang mereka. "Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai, kau tak bisa memba—"

"Minggir." Potong Ulquiorra. Suaranya terdengar tenang namun terselip nada gertakan di sana.

Tatsuki sempat terhentak mundur. "Tapi—"

"Tatsuki- _chan_..." gumam Orihime, ia menggelengkan leher. Memberi isyarat pada sahabatnya untuk tidak menahan.

Tatsuki mengeluarkan desahan menyerah, lalu segera menggeser tubuhnya dengan tidak rela. Ia tahu dirinya hanya akan memperburuk situasi jika melawan.

Maka Orihime membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi entah kemana. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa.

.

.

Setelah melintasi koridor yang cukup panjang, Orihime merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan pelan ke sudut sebuah lorong sepi.

"Apa kau takut?"

Suara dalam nan serak milik Ulquiorra berkata jelas dengan nada penuh dominasi. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ulquiorra selalu ingin memastikan. Mendengar kembali jawaban gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang," Manik hijau itu menatap lekat sepasang bola mata berwarna abu yang sedang memandang bingung ke arahnya. "Sekali aku menangkapmu, kau tak akan bisa lari lagi." Lanjut Ulquiorra.

"Terus terjebak bersamaku selama sisa hidupmu, tanpa siapa pun bisa menolong." Tekan suara maskulin tersebut, kembali mengingatkan. "Kau sudah kutawan."

Benar. Ulquiorra memang sudah lama menandai gadis cantik yang dipenuhi warna itu. Semenjak Orihime terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia tidak takut pada pemuda stoik nan dingin itu.

Gadis yang sedang terpojok di hadapannya menelan ludah.

Masih menatap tajam dengan kedua tangan tersimpan dalam saku celananya, Ulquiorra melangkah maju.

Sementara Orihime melakukan hal sesuai ekspektasi pemuda itu, perlahan ia melangkah mundur. Ulquiorra semakin menyudutkan gadis bersurai _auburn_ panjang itu ke arah tembok.

Ulquiorra berhenti tepat ketika punggung Orihime bersandar pada tembok keras di belakangnya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba melepaskan diri, atau aku bisa menyingkirkan teman-temanmu." Jeda sejenak saat Ulquiorra melihat kernyitan di dahi Orihime, lalu ia lanjut berkata. "Bahkan menyakitimu." Desis sang pemuda mengancam, kepalanya menunduk tepat di depan wajah ayu gadis itu. "Aku bertanya jika sekarang kau ketakutan." Ulang Ulquiorra.

"Aku.. tidak takut." Jawab Orihime, memberanikan diri. Wajahnya masih terdongak. Tubuhnya agak gemetaran namun raut mukanya tegas.

Mata hijau pemuda stoik itu sedikit melebar. Ia tak melihat ada keraguan yang ditunjukan paras elok tersebut. Sungguh gadis yang tangguh. "Kenapa?"

"Sekali pun kau tak pernah melukaiku." Gumam Orihime.

Sang pemuda jeli memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang hendak dipasang raut naif milik gadis itu. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali meruntuhkan keteguhan yang dimiliki Orihime sekarang juga.

"Konyol sekali." Timpal Ulquiorra. Ia mulai mengangkat satu tangannya, mengeluarkannya dari saku celana. "Kau bilang kau tidak takut padaku hanya karena aku tak pernah memberimu luka fisik." Paparnya, selagi mulai menyentuhkan tangannya ke sebelah sisi kepala sang gadis. "Apa kau benar-benar meyakini itu?"

Orihime menarik napas. "Ya."

"Darimana kau memperoleh keyakinan tersebut?" Ulquiorra bertanya lagi.

Orihime bisa merasakan jemari pucat itu menyisir rambut berwarna jingganya. "Hatiku berkata demikian."

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak untuk memandang gadis itu.

"Aku masih belum paham dengan jalan pikiranmu." Ucapnya.

Ia lanjut menelusurkan jemarinya melewati pelipis Orihime, lalu menempatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di pelupuk mata sang gadis. "Apa aku akan mengerti jika kubelah kepalamu?"

Orihime melebarkan _hazel_ nya.

"Juga hati yang kau maksud itu." Gumam pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna raven tersebut. Jemarinya bergerak turun menelusuri garis rahang, leher sampai ke lembah dada Orihime. "Apa aku dapat melihatnya jika kubelah dadamu?"

Orihime menahan napas.

Gadis itu mengangkat lengannya dan segera menangkap tangan Ulquiorra untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Jari pemuda itu meremas kuat jemari tangannya.

"Aku bisa menghancurkanmu dari dalam. Secara perlahan-lahan. Terus mengusik mentalmu. Merusak dirimu." Tekan Ulquiorra, ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang dengan ekspresi yang berubah. Ketakutan kah... yang terpancar di sana?

Semakin menurunkan kepalanya, pemuda itu berbisik. "Apa akhirnya aku menakutimu, _Onna_?"

Satu tangan Ulquiorra yang masih ditempatkan di saku kini mulai bergerak naik untuk menangkup kuat dagu Orihime. Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Aku tidak takut." Orihime balik berbisik, tetap pada pendiriannya. Meski berusaha menjawab tegar, namun bibirnya kentara bergetar. Manik abunya sudah mulai tergenang.

"Aku tidak takut." Ulang gadis itu. Keteguhan terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Ulquiorra menyelidik sejenak. Tampaknya pertahanan gadis itu masih belum bisa dibobol. Lalu ia berucap. "Begitu."

Ulquiorra kembali mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Badannya kini sudah beradu dengan gadis itu, menghimpit tubuhnya. Sementara satu lututnya memaku tepat di antara paha Orihime, membuat kaki jenjang sang gadis merenggang. Orihime tampak sedikit panik.

Pemuda itu tak berhenti. Ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya dari dagu Orihime menuju tengkuk gadis itu. Lalu meraup rambut jingganya untuk ditarik ke bawah.

Orihime memekik. Tarikan tersebut membuat lehernya menenggak dan kepalanya semakin mendongak.

"Maka, aku akan melahapmu pelan-pelan." Ulquiorra tetap memancangkan _emerald_ nya tajam pada _hazel_ Orihime. Bibir gadis itu bergetar akibat merasakan napas sang pemuda begitu dekat menyapu kulit pipinya. "Sampai kau merasa tidak tahan lagi... dan menyerah." Lanjutnya.

Ulquiorra menggeser lututnya ke atas, memancang dekat pada pangkal paha Orihime. Gadis itu terkesiap.

"Memohonlah, untuk dilepaskan." Desis Ulquiorra.

Ia menunggu sejenak, namun hanya mendapat gelengan dari Orihime.

Maka pemuda itu menyipitkan mata. Lalu ia segera merendahkan kepala, sampai mulutnya memagut cepat bibir Orihime yang sedang merenggang.

"Mmmhh." Orihime sedikit melonjak.

Gadis itu mendesah. Ia mengerang ketika Ulquiorra semakin melumat bibirnya secara kasar. Merasakan ciuman liar itu terus berlanjut, tubuh Orihime bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak riuh. Wajahnya memanas. Tangan Ulquiorra yang masih digenggamnya terus menekan kuat dadanya.

Orihime mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas itu saat ia mulai merasa kehabisan napas. Namun Ulquiorra tak memberinya banyak waktu, dan kembali mengklaim bibir penuh nan ranum itu. Mengulumnya tanpa ampun.

"Ul.. Ulquiorra." Desis Orihime.

Kini bibir pemuda itu telah beralih minat untuk menghisap lehernya.

Orihime terengah. Satu tangannya mencengkram kuat kerah baju Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu dapat merasakan dada Orihime naik turun dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk melepaskan kulumannya dan mendongak perlahan.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?" Ulquiorra bertanya, mencermati ekspresi yang sedang dipasang gadis itu sekarang. "Kau takut padaku?"

Dengan _hazel_ berair, rambut berantakan, wajah merah padam dan napas tersengal, Orihime menggeleng cepat. Jemari mungilnya mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

Namun bukannya menangis seperti yang diharapkan Ulquiorra... ketika gadis itu menurunkan lengannya, sebuah senyuman lebar malah tersemat di mulutnya. Orihime sedang tampak senang dan puas.

Melihat itu, Ulquiorra merengut lebih dalam. Raut senang sang gadis yang sudah sering disaksikannya itu... entah mengapa selalu berhasil mengoloknya.

"Hehe." Seringai Orihime dengan polosnya. Tubuhnya sudah berhenti bergetar dan ekspresi takutnya menghilang.

Ulquiorra menghela napas pelan. "Kau gadis yang aneh." Komentarnya, sambil terus melihat Orihime masih membalasnya dengan senyum senang.

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian." Ujar sang gadis santai.

Setelah merasa cukup, akhirnya Ulquiorra melepaskan tubuh gadis yang tengah dikukungnya itu dan segera mengambil dua langkah mundur. Ia memberi ruang agar Orihime bisa lebih bebas bergerak.

Tetapi _Emerald_ nya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Orihime.

Seketika itu, Orihime segera merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dan membereskan seragamnya yang cukup berantakan akibat ulah sang pemuda. Setelah selesai, ia mendongak dan kembali mematri senyuman.

Senyum hangat yang selalu berhasil menjerat Ulquiorra.

Orihime melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sudah kembali menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dengan gerakan manja, gadis itu mulai mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher si pemuda.

"Kau harus mencoba lebih keras untuk bisa menyudutkanku, Ulquiorra." Ucap Orihime polos. Lalu ia berjinjit dan mengecup lembut pipi pemuda itu. "Yang tadi itu masih kurang... mencekam." Orihime berbisik, lalu menuntaskannya dengan kikikan jahil tepat di samping telinga sang pemuda.

Ulquiorra memperdalam rengutannya. "Aku pasti akan berhasil membuatmu menangis, _Onna_."

Orihime merespon dengan kedikan bahu. "Aku menunggu." Ucapnya, lalu ia menarik diri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Ulquiorra masih memperhatikan Orihime melangkah menjauh.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak takut padanya. Dan malah terlihat seperti menyukai ancaman-ancamannya.

 _Benar-benar gadis yang aneh_. Batinnya. Untuk sesaat, sudut mulutnya yang selalu melengkung ke bawah itu sempat tertarik ke atas.

Sejenak kemudian, pemuda itu membenahi kemejanya yang juga tampak berantakan. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan lorong kosong itu. Benaknya mulai memikirkan serangan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ulquiorra masih bertekad untuk membuat gadis itu menyerah... dan mengaku takut padanya.

Takluk sepenuhnya.

.

.

Tatsuki yang merasa khawatir baru hendak menyusul Orihime saat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tampak berbelok di persimpangan koridor.

Orihime terlihat sedang bersenandung riang. Tatsuki menautkan alis, lalu menghembuskan napas cepat. Entah gadis pecinta bela diri itu sedang merasa lega, kecewa atau yang lainnya, tak ada yang tahu.

Tatsuki segera menghampiri Orihime.

"Ah, Tatsuki- _chan,_ kau mencariku?" Tanya Orihime dengan polosnya.

Tatsuki tak segera menjawab, alih-alih ia melongok ke belakang untuk melihat Ulquiorra sudah berjalan menjauh ke arah lain, memunggungi keduanya.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau akan berakhir menangis setiap kali dia selesai menekan mentalmu seperti tadi." Gumam Tatsuki pada akhirnya.

"Huh, benarkah?" Orihime berkedip. "Tapi Ulquiorra tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa menyakitiku." Sangkalnya cepat. "Dia tak akan membuatku menangis!" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Tatsuki hanya melongo. Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan karakter unik sahabatnya itu, namun nyatanya Tatsuki masih belum mampu membiasakan diri.

Akhirnya ia hanya mendesah pelan dan bergumam. "Kau gadis yang aneh, Orihime."

Tentu saja. Seharusnya gadis normal sudah menangis hanya karena dilempar tatapan sinis oleh pemuda dingin itu. Namun rupanya hal seperti itu tidak berlaku pada sahabatnya. Nyatanya Orihime malah seperti menikmati diperlakukan lebih buruk dari sekedar tatapan sinis atau perlakuan dingin.

"Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengataiku begitu?" protes Orihime, tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli.

Tatsuki memandangnya datar lalu menarik lengan sahabatnya untuk berbalik dan segera melangkah pergi menuju kelas. "Kalian pasangan yang aneh."

"Terimakasih." Orihime terkekeh.

Oh, Rupanya. Orihime suka sekali disudutkan dan didominasi seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Long life **UlquiHime Shipper!**

Selamanya aku nge- _ship_ -in mereka XD


End file.
